moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman
| directed by = Pitof | written by = Theresa Rebeck; John D. Brancato Screenplay and story writer John D. Brancato is credited as John Brancato in this film. Props to him for being brave enough to use his real name.; Michael Ferris; John Rogers | produced by = Bruce Berman; Denise Di Novi; Michael Fottrell; Alison Greenspan; Ed Jones; Robert Kirby; Edward McDonnell Producer Edward McDonnell is credited as Edward L. McDonnell in this chunk of waste.; Benjamin Melniker; Marc Resteghini; Michael E. Uslan | music by = Klaus Badelt | cinematography = Thierry Arbogast | edited by = Sylvie Landra | distributed by = Warner Bros. Village Roadshow Pictures | release date(s) = July 23rd, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 104 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 IMDB; Catwoman (2004); Box office & Business$100,000,000 was shelled out for this taint!?? Seriously? Where did the money go? I assume that it all went to Miss Berry's and Miss Stone's paychecks. Its the only explanation. | gross revenue = $40,202,379 (US) $82,102,379 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Catwoman is a friggin' terrible movie. Yeah, okay... I'm breaking the general narrative flow of non-biased objectivity that is preferred on most wikis by interjecting such a negative comment, but I think its been universally agreed upon that Catwoman is one of the worst pieces of crap to ever disgrace celluloid. Seriously, the only entertainment value in this piece of cow-flop is mocking it after kicking back a few beers. And trust me, you WILL need copious amounts of alcohol to get through this. Catwoman was directed by a guy who calls himself Pitof. No surprise that he used an alias. I would too if I was responsible for this cinematic turd. The script required a team of four writers to make it suitably crappy which includes Theresa Rebeck, John D. Brancato, Michael Ferris and John Rogers. It was produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Bros. and released through Warner theatrically in the United States on July 23rd, 2004. The film is (and I cannot stress this enough) LOOSELY based on the supervillain/anti-hero comic book character Catwoman, who is typically seen causing problems for everyone's favorite Dark Knight detective, Batman as seen in comic books published by DC Comics. In most sources, the Catwoman character is actually a woman named Selina Kyle, who is a cat burglar, but in this gem, her name is Patience Phillips and she is played by actress Halle Berry. For shame Halle. For shame. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes Fun Facts Recommendations External Links * * * Catwoman at Wikipedia * * * Catwoman at the Batman Wiki * Catwoman at the DC Comics Wiki * Catwoman at the DC Movies Wiki References Keywords Businesswoman; Cats; Detective; Gangster; Shotgun; Superhero ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:July, 2004/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Theatrically released films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:C/Films Category:Benjamin Melniker/Executive producer Category:Michael E. Uslan/Executive producer Category:Zoe Bell Category:Zoe Bell/Stunt performer